THE DEVIL WITHIN
by stilinskistalker19
Summary: Story is set a few years after Stiles' mom died. Sheriff Stilinski came home after a long day at work, has one drink too much and, unfortunately for Stiles, lashes out. The next morning, will he face the results of his actions or will he blame Stiles? Stiles is 14 !Stiles abused by John!
1. Calling McCall

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles & John POV:

Stiles watched his reflection in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, the result of lying awake all night, pondering about what he had done wrong. The now purple hand-shaped mark on his face stood out on his pale skin. He didn't know if he was supposed to go downstairs, or wait until his father called him, as he usually would've done twenty minutes ago.

Meanwhile, downstairs sat an irritated John. He looked up at the clock. He knew Stiles was supposed to be at school in five minutes, but the lack of noise upstairs made him consider forcing Stiles to stay home. He probably had a bruise, and he couldn't risk any teachers starting to ask questions.

Stiles was the last thing left from his lovely wife Claudia, and he couldn't let her son get trapped in the foster system. He would feel too guilty about that. That still didn't mean he liked that hyperactive little bastard. Years and years of frustration with the kid came to the surface yesterday. And to be honest, he felt like Stiles finally got what he deserved. He should have been lying in bed for a few hours at the time he got home. But no, the brat had to ask him if he was okay.

Of course, the alcohol spoke for him, as he started yelling things at Stiles, things no child should hear from their parents. _But he deserved it,_ a little voice in his head keeps nagging. John started to get lost in his thoughts again, so he looked back up at the clock.

It really was time to leave for work, so John stood up and went upstairs.

'Stiles!'

He really didn't mean to let that sound so harsh, but it did.

Stiles immediately jumped from the sitting position on his bed, to his feet.

'Y-yeah dad?' Stiles slightly stuttered.

 _One smack, and the kid's scared out of his wits,_ John thought, disappointment visible in his eyes.

Stiles saw it. It was only there for a second, but he saw it. _What did i do wrong now?_ He asked himself.

'You're staying home today,' John spoke, and grabbing a confused Stiles by his wrist he added 'and don't even dare try and sneak outside.' To make his point more clear, he squeezed Stiles' wrist. Hard.

Stiles quickly nodded, the pain becoming almost unbearable as he felt something, _maybe a bone_ , snap. John looked him up and down, and all of the sudden pulled him closer and said

'If you tell anyone, i'll personally make sure you'll never live to see daylight again.'

 _Stay calm. He doesn't mean it._

Looking in John's eyes, he saw a stranger staring back. This wasn't his father anymore!

'I have to leave now.' And with that, John went downstairs. Stiles dared a glance out of the window, and saw John start the truck. As soon as the rumbling sound of the engine was out of range, he ran downstairs towards the back door.

He tried it. It was locked. _John had locked the freaking back door._

He couldn't even think of him as his dad anymore. _Not after the threat._

He tried every single window, but the house was completely locked. He thought about breaking a window when he realized he hadn't even tried the phone. But looking behind him, it wasn't on it's usual spot. _That's weird..._ He decided to try and find it on the second floor.

He ran upstairs and looked around, until he spotted John's cell. He practically sprinted towards it and grabbed it with both his hands.

He dialed the number and waited.

 **beep beep... beep beep... bee-** _'Melissa McCall'_

He wanted to cry from relief, when suddenly he heard the front door swing open downstairs, and his father came in.

 _Shit. He must've realized he forgot his phone!_

 _'_ Melissa, it's Stiles. Please help me!' he whispered.

 _'Stiles? What's going on? Do you want me to call 911?'_

'No! It's my dad, he... h-he, i- i can't...' Stiles was sobbing by now.

Suddenly he felt the cell phone being grabbed out of his hands, and his father shoved him up against the wall.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?' John yelled.

John slammed Stiles' hand multiple times against the wall, and Stiles dropped the phone. Stiles was screaming by now, since it was his bad hand, the one that John already grabbed before.

John back-handed him in the face, and he fell.

'Get up!' John screamed.

He tried to scramble to his feet, but he couldn't stop his knees from buckling, and as soon as John's fist connected with the side of his head, he slipped away into a blissful darkness.


	2. Melissa's decision

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Melissa POV:

Melissa McCall was freaking out.

One moment she's doing laundry, the next she's calling 911 after Stiles hung up on her, but not before she heard a man yell at the top of his lungs at Stiles.

She wasn't sure who it was, because the phone must've fallen down somewhere during the struggle between Stiles and the man, and she really couldn't make out more than blurred sounds. They didn't sound good though.

Right before the call was ended she heard Stiles scream in agony. At that moment her blood had run cold.

So she had immediately called 911, telling them to send police, firemen and paramedics to Sheriff Stilinski's address.

And now all she could do was wait until Scott came home from school, and try to explain what happened. She had tried to call the Sheriff's office, just to make sure John knew something was up, but deputy Jordan Parrish had told her John hadn't come to work at all that day.

She knew something was really, really wrong. She felt it in her bones. She has had a somewhat motherly feeling towards Stiles since his mother died, and right now all her senses were screaming that she had to protect him.

Finally Scott came home, running inside, laughing about some crazy story he was going to tell his mother, but as soon as he saw her face he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Mom? What's wrong?' he asked innocently.

She honestly didn't know what to say. So she told him to get in the car, and she just drove as fast as she could.

When she arrived, she had expected something like a bloodbath, or a body bag being moved into an ambulance by paramedics. But there was no one.

No police cars, no crime scene lint, nothing. The house looked really calm.

She took a deep shuddering breath, and just as she was about to get out of the car, a familiar ringtone went off. The one with which this whole day had started in the first place.

It was deputy Jordan Parrish, he called her himself to bring her ''the good news'' , that no one had been trying to hurt Stiles, and John was home having a long talk with his son about prank calls. She didn't want to believe it in the first place. It took her a minute before she realized she _actually_ didn't believe it.

So she decided to check up on Stiles anyway, she practically already stood in their front yard. Pulling a still very confused Scott with her, she run up to the front door. After two times of ringing the doorbell she decided to knock on it a few times.

Okay. Maybe she'd already knocked about a hundred times before the door was finally opened.

She didn't know what she had expected, but certainly not the sight that greeted her.

As soon as the door was opened Stiles almost literally jumped into her arms, an angry looking John on his heels. Stiles quickly put his arms around her waist, as if he was afraid she would let him go.

'Woah, Stiles buddy, are you okay?' Scott asked, concern evident in his voice.

Exchanging a look with John, which immediately halted him, Melissa held Stiles at arms length. She was shocked to see the state of his face. A dark purple bruise covered the left side of his face, he had a split lip, and a stream of blood was flowing freely from his nose. As he swayed on unsteady feet, she noticed he had scrapes all over his forearms, like he had tried to crawl away from something. _Or someone._

His right arm also was in a bad shape, at the lower arm he had bruises in the form of fingers, like someone had squeezed full force. Only by looking at it she knew at least two bones were broken. His glassy eyes tried to focus on her face, but kept spacing out. He probably had a concussion. Forcing her gaze back to John, she saw he had blood on his fist. The evidence was overwhelming, but she still hoped there was a logical explanation for all of this. _After all, John was a very close friend, not a child abuser. He was a good father, wasn't he?_

'John!' she snapped. 'What. the. hell. happened!?' she asked, beyond angry, especially after Parrish had told her John **himself** had told them everything was fine, and that Stiles was alright.

Stiles didn't seem alright to her. He had started to sob, and his breathing became very erratic. Scott recognised the signs of a panic attack, and pulled Stiles with him in the direction of the car, which seemed like a very safe haven right now. He was scared by the sight of the Sheriff, no, Stiles' dad, and decided to let the adults finish the conversation.

As soon as they were gone, John sighed and sat down in the doorframe.

'I can't do this anymore!' he slurred, obviously intoxicated. 'Take the brat, i don't want to have anything to do with him.'

She sighed, looked back at the car, and made a decision.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

Meanwhile Scott had managed to calm down Stiles, and he sighed as Stiles fell asleep, head on his lap. He would've teased Stiles with this later, if this wouldn't have been such a serious situation.

He wondered what had happened in that house, why his mom was so agitated the moment he came home from school, and most of al if Stiles was gonna be okay.

Where was he going to live if he couldn't stay with his dad?

As Melissa walked back up to the car, he shook Stiles awake. Stiles whimpered as he saw his father stand up in the doorframe, scared he was coming this way.

But he didn't.

Melissa opened the car door and got in the car. While starting the engine she said four words. Four words that made Stiles let out a breath in relief. Four words that made Scott grin in satisfaction. His mom always got her way.

She said, 'Stiles, **_you're coming with us_**.'


	3. Moving on

So maybe John isn't just some abusive bastard. Maybe something's wrong with him? Stiles will soon find out...

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

Stiles POV:

Stiles had been living with them for three weeks, when John came to pick him up. He didn't really know why, since John obviously hated him, but Melissa told him that John was busy working out his problems, and that it was for the best that Stiles lived with his father.

Stiles _did_ want to live with him again, because he really missed his dad, and how things were before... He just wished his dad wanted Stiles to live with him too, but he had this feeling his dad was going to take revenge, on him telling Melissa and Scott about what happened.

So it wasn't that weird that he was really nervous when the doorbell rang, and John came inside. Only to spot Stiles sitting on the couch, his legs pulled up, and his head resting on his knees. His arms around his body like he was bracing himself for whatever danger came towards him.

John kneeled in front of him and made eye contact. Stiles did the same, only he was looking, searching for something in John's eyes. Something like shame, guilt or sadness for what he did to Stiles.

But al he could find was darkness.

Nothing had changed. Not like Melissa had told him. His dad was still not his dad.

He honestly didn't know what had changed, what had made his father behave so heartless, and cold?

 _Maybe it_ _ **is**_ _your fault._

No. Stiles knew this was something else. Just because his father told him so, didn't mean it was true.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

On the way back home, Stiles could do nothing else than stare at his father through the rear view mirror.

Every time he looked up at his father again, he seemed to be staring back, not once looking at the road. Just constantly _watching him._

He stared out the window, and once again wished his mother still lived. He just missed her _so_ much, so much he still couldn't think about her without getting that suffocating feeling around his chest. He took in a deep breath, and decided it wasn't a good idea to get lost in thought.

He had bigger problems right now.

As the car pulled up into the driveway, John snarled at him that he had to pack his stuff, only the important things, and that they were leaving in an hour.

His heart started to beat faster, not knowing what was going to happen to him...

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

A week later, and Scott still hadn't heard anything from Stiles. He didn't come to school, and he didn't pick up his phone. Melissa had tried to call Sheriff Stilinski, but without result. Melissa even asked deputy Parrish for more information, but all Parrish knew was that John had taken leave. Which meant he wasn't coming back to work.

So using his last resort, Scott decided to walk to Stiles' house.

It wasn't empty, like some part of Scott's brain had told him it would be. In fact, it looked like all furniture was still in place. Which was weird if the Stilinski family actually moved. Shouldn't they have said goodbye? Or at least take the furniture with them?

Nothing made sense in Scott's mind anymore. He really had tried everything, but if the Stilinski's didn't want to be found, he would do the only thing that was left for him to do.

 _He moved on._


	4. Lydia's prince

Lydia has finally found her prince, or has she? Stydia, Scira, Berica and Allisaac :O

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

'It's been two years since the disappearance of John Stilinski, and his only son, Stiles Stilinski. You two come up here and check _every_ month if new evidence of the kidnapping of Stiles is found.' the new Sheriff, Sheriff Parrish, sighed. 'Listen, i know it's hard to let go, but sometimes we can't decide who gets to stay in our lives, and who doesn't. Have faith in me, and know that as soon as i get the faintest whiff of Stiles' new whereabouts, i will immediately contact you.'

And with that, they were send out in the cold again.

Melissa and Scott _had_ moved on with their lives again, but that couldn't stop them from their monthly visit to Sheriff Parrish. They just had to make sure if... there was news.

Outside, Scott's new friends were waiting. As soon as Scott opened the doors, Isaac ran up to him, concerned about his best friend.

'Are you okay?' he asked, flinching when Scott threw up his arms in despair and dramatically said 'The north will remember!'

Isaac, not understanding the movie reference, cast down his eyes and muttered an apologize.

'Woah buddy, it's okay, you don't have to say sorry for not watching the best tv-serie ever made! Well, actually you should, but i'm forgiving you because i'm such a good friend.'

'Yeah, i'm really lucky to have you' Isaac snorted, 'what in the world would i do without you?'

'I dunno, maybe watching that sad dog movie on replay, what was the name again?' Scott grinned.

'The dog's name or the movie? Because they have a lot in common.' Isaac joked, looking expectantly at Scott.

'OH WAIT I REMEMBER! IT WAS HACHI!'

'What gave it away?' Isaac backfired, 'i do-'

'Guys!' Melissa interrupted, 'let's leave before you two decide to sleep here!'

Both Scott and Isaac grunted and got into the car.

'Yees, for two sixteen-year-olds you two are without doubt the worst!' she grinned.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

A few days later, on friday, Scott and his 'Pack' , how Isaac and Boyd called themselves, went to meet up with Kira, Allison, Erica and Lydia.

Lydia didn't really feel like going to the movie with Allison constantly ignoring her for Isaac, and Kira not paying attention to her because of Scott. Even Erica didn't listen to her story of how she got the 120 dollar shoes for just 80 dollars, only hearing every single word Boyd had to say.

So to say at the least, she was surprised to have a really cute boy run into her on her way to the bathroom.

'Oh shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!' he said, while he hold out his hand to help her get up. She took it, and as soon as he got her up, he bowed down again to get her purse for her.

'Awh, thank you' Lydia said in her sweetest voice. Now she could get a good look at the boy, she saw he had a dark bruise under his left eye. 'How did you get that?' she asked.

'Oh, it's nothing. I got into a fight with a kid from my school' he truthfully said, happy he didn't have to lie about his bruises for once. Especially to a girl as pretty as her. Pretty was actually a bad word for it. She was beautiful. 'What's your name?'

'It's Lydia' she answered.

He thought to himself that no name in the world could match her better. 'I'm Stiles' he told her.

 _What the hell is a Stiles?_ Lydia thought to herself. 'That's an interesting name.'

The boy, no, Stiles, looked down in embarrassment. 'Yeah, wait until you hear my last name.'

She laughed, she actually laughed at that. In a nice way, not to make fun of him.

'I think you're cute, wanna go to the movie with me?' she asked. She knew not a single boy from her school would say no to that, so she was surprised when Stiles answered with

'I'm sorry, i'm actually really busy tonight...'

'Please, you would really help me out!' she begged, putting on her saddest puppy eyes, in which she was really good, if she said so herself.

Stiles looked up at the clock behind her, and seemed to be counting something. 'At what time does the movie end?'

'At ten past eleven i think' Lydia mumbled.

'Okay, fine. I'll go, but i **have** to be home at twelve!' Stiles pushed.

'Great!' Lydia turned around and grabbed him with her.

 **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT**

The rest of the night went according to plan for Lydia, avoid Scott and his Pack, especially now she had found her own trophy.

And she actually started to think about getting into as serious relationship with this Stiles guy. He was really smart, and behaved like a gentlemen around him. And most important, he made her laugh.

As every minute of the movie that they're not really watching passes, Lydia realizes the time flies. It's almost ten past eleven, and she decides she wants to kiss him before the ending scene.

Suddenly she realizes she's nervous.

 _That's stupid Lydia stop it. You've kissed and been kissed before. It can't be that hard this time!_ She tells herself, but she can't seem to calm down.

So when her breathing starts to become more difficult with every breath she takes, she panics.

Sure, she has had a panic attack before, but she didn't see it coming this time. Stiles looks to the side, and his eyes get big.

'Are you okay?' he asks.

She opens her mouth, but she doesn't have enough air to actually make a sound come out.

He takes her hand, and leads her away to a back alley. It's quiet, and the fresh air helps to breathe. But not enough to stop her panic attack, and she's still shaking and crying.

Suddenly he pulls her in for a hug. He puts both his arms around her shoulder, and softly pushes her frame into his body. She immediately calms down enough to stop the shaking. But she still doesn't let go.

They stand there a long time, not once breaking the silence.


End file.
